


[Commission] Equal Domination - Rewrite

by Nelumbo Nucifera (dammitqirong)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitqirong/pseuds/Nelumbo%20Nucifera
Summary: Sesshoumaru had a nightmare and shows up for a chat.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	[Commission] Equal Domination - Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Commission] Equal Domination - Original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011142) by [Nelumbo Nucifera (dammitqirong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitqirong/pseuds/Nelumbo%20Nucifera). 



He lifts his chin, sniffing the cool night's breeze. _That scent_ , he thinks, huffing angrily . He knows that scent anywhere. A low growl rises from deep within his throat. _Sesshoumaru_ _._

"Why are you not in the village with the rest of the worms, hanyou?" asks a velvet-soft voice, growing louder as its owner approaches. 

Inuyasha peers over his shoulder, and through the corner of his eye, catches a glimpse of the youkai standing beneath his tree. His eyebrows narrow as his ear twitches in annoyance. "Go away, Sesshoumaru." 

Lord Sesshoumaru ignores him, instead continuing his advance. His answer is clear as he nears the tree's base; he will not leave so easily. Inuyasha scowls, clearly annoyed, and drops to the ground with a soft thud. Sesshoumaru takes a seat on the other side of the tree. 

After a while, the hanyou lets out a huff. “I couldn’t sleep ‘cause of a loud brat,” he mutters, shoving clawed hands into the folds of his kimono. He tosses his silvery head in Sesshoumaru’s direction. “Why are _you_ here?” 

The cool breeze and rustling leaves in the treetop above them break the still air all around. The youkai lifts his nose and pauses. Then, in a voice steady as the ground below, “I had a nightmare.” 

Inuyasha can’t help it; he barks a single laugh before catching the death glare Sesshoumaru shoots at him. “What, you came for a hug or somethin’?” he asks, barely containing his mirth. 

Sesshoumaru continues, ignoring his brother’s snide remark. He turns his head and stares at Inuyasha with a profound look in his eyes. "In it, we slept with each other." 

Shock crosses his face as he takes in Sesshoumaru’s words. “ _Ew_ _!_ ” His face flames up so strongly that the youkai can see it through the darkness. He shudders, groaning at the undesirable image in his mind's eye. “ _Great_ . I will _never_ be able to unsee that. _Thanks_." 

"You are welcome," comes Sesshoumaru's emotionless voice. 

Inuyasha groans again, rolling his eyes. “That was sarcasm, you idiot.” 

Despite the hanyou’s obvious discomfort, Sesshoumaru persists. “In the dream, you moaned as I stroked your ears.” 

"Shut up!" the hanyou snaps. He covers his ears, almost reflexively, and flushes a deeper red than he thought possible. 

"My, are you blushing _harder_ , Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asks, sounding slightly amused. 

Inuyasha grumbles. "Go to hell, Sesshoumaru." 

"I have already been there,” he muses, flexing his clawed fingers in the pale moonlight. “It is likely I am not welcome back." 

_He’s been to hell? What the... I had no idea_. Inuyasha sneaks a glance at his older brother. He is still watching the moon’s silvery glow shine through his elongated fingers. It bounces off his white hair, causing it to shimmer like the nearby river in the sunlight. He leans back against the stiff bark. 

_He’s... kind of... okay_ , Inuyasha admires. His inner self starts to scream at him. _No. No! NO! Don’t even think that, you dolt! He’s the guy who tried to kill you more times than you can even count just because you’re_ _hanyou_ _! Just because you have a human mother!_

He sighs, breaking through the quiet air. “You know...” he starts. “Seems like you’ve gotten pretty soft lately... you haven’t tried to kill me in a while and you’re even dragging around a little bra- augh!” The sharp sting of a slap sings through Inuyasha’s ruddy cheek. “Ow! You fucking bastard!” he shouts, rubbing his inflamed cheek. _Ugh, his aim is good even when he_ _can’t_ _see me... asshole youkai._

“Do not speak of things that do not concern you, mongrel,” the youkai hisses. The hanyou growls low in his throat in response. 

Another lull rolls through the area. Only the slight breeze rustling through the trees and the flowing river a kilometer away can be heard beyond the subtle sound of breathing. 

Inuyasha runs his fingers through his scruffy bangs. "Actually,” he starts, breaking the silence once more, “I've had a dream like that, too. With Naraku." He pauses. "To be honest, I'd rather think about you and me going at it. Don't get the wrong idea, it's just..." He huffs and shoves his hands back into his kimono. "You're not Naraku." 

"I would prefer that as well." The youkai closes his eyes thoughtfully. "You are both worthless hanyou, but you are of a powerful inu-youkai's blood. Even if it _i_ _s_ dirtied with human blood." 

Inuyasha frowns. _Well, maybe I should take that as a compliment_ . He peers around the tree at his half-brother. _I’m pretty sure that’s the closest I’m ever_ _gonna_ _get with this guy, anyway_. "Hey. Out of curiosity, in the dream, were you... y’know... on top?" 

Sesshoumaru looks to the midnight sky, staring at the twinkling stars as if mulling the question over in his mind. "We were equally passionate," he murmurs. 

The hanyou snorts, leaning farther around the tree. "Makes me wonder if your subconscious is trying to tell you someth-" He stops short, feeling the intense heat of Sesshoumaru's glare. The color drains from his face. "Nevermind," he mumbles, flattening his ears and retreating back to his side. 

The silence returns, but after a few moments Inuyasha speaks back up. "Just so you know,” he starts, sounding annoyed, “If we did that and one of us had to be on top, it wouldn't be you." He briefly hesitates before continuing. "You’ve made my life hell for something that was never even my fault. No _way_ I'd let you fuck me on my knees after _everything_ you've done." 

He catches a glimpse of the hanyou looking upset. "I'd let you be dominant," he whispers almost inaudibly. 

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he struggles to comprehend. He tries to fight the rise in color that threatens to overtake his face. 

He carries on, speaking louder. "We both know how easily I could get my claws around your neck, should I wish to. It would cost me nothing to allow you to pretend you could dominate me for a little while." 

"Ha!” Inuyasha smirks. “Maybe I could get that stick outta your ass while I'm goin’ at it!" he snickers. 

A strange, but not unfamiliar scent permeates the air, mingled with the hanyou's. The youkai shifts toward him from around the tree, his lengthy mane falling over his shoulders. His eyes sparkle impishly. His lips curl up at the edges into a smug grin. "Why, Inuyasha,” he chuckles, “I know we do not see each other as family, but must you make it so obvious?" 

Only then does the hanyou notice an uncomfortable lack of space in his hakama. _Oh, fuck!_ he thinks anxiously, covering himself as fast as possible. “Fuck! No! Don’t twist this into something it isn’t!” he insists, panicking. “I’m not – I don’t want to – I, I might be a little curious, but – no!” he splutters. The more flustered he becomes, the more he feels his swollen groin push against his hands and the more obvious his discomfort becomes in his face. 

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru appears at his side. Inuyasha looks at him uncertainly as he offers a slender hand. “May I?” 

“Wait, are you aski-” Inuyasha tries to ask, but his brother stops him in the middle of his sentence. 

“Yes.” 

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha questions with disbelief. "You want to... with me?" 

Sesshoumaru looks at him almost hungrily. "I admit, I am curious enough to try it... however, if you do not wish to, I will not force you, nor will I speak of this aga-" 

Inuyasha cuts him off, quickly pulling him down by the spikes of his armor, catching Sesshoumaru off guard. He presses their lips together in a deep, impassioned kiss. Sesshoumaru takes him by the waist and Inuyasha snakes his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Seconds pass like eternities before the hanyou pulls away. He rakes his claws down Sesshoumaru's armor, etching thin, jagged lines into his chestplate. He yanks down the youkai’s kimono sleeve. Sesshoumaru dissipates the youki forming his armor so his kimono is easier to slip off. He places delicate kisses on Inuyasha's neck as he pulls off the Robe of the Fire Rat. The hanyou reconnects their mouths, losing himself in Sesshoumaru’s remarkably tender lips. He slides a hand up Sesshoumaru's chest, the other delving into his nethers. The tips of his claws play at the youkai’s sensitive head. 

Sesshoumaru breaks away, breathing elevated. "You're eager," he murmurs into the crook of the hanyou’s neck. He carefully unties his hakama and they fall to the ground where he steps out of them. Inuyasha can’t help but notice his cock standing at attention. 

“Shut up...” he mumbles embarrassedly, pulling the youkai closer and trailing kisses down his shoulder. 

Sesshoumaru grabs Inuyasha's chin and gazes at him intently. "Lay down and take off the rest of your clothes," he orders. Inuyasha drops to the cool bed of grass and unties his hakama while Sesshoumaru kneels in front of him and assists in pulling them off. With the hanyou’s cock free, Sesshoumaru bends down and grasps it at the base, sliding his tongue up the shaft and over the tip. 

Inuyasha gasps. “What are you-” he begins, sitting up. 

Sesshoumaru interrupts him. "Lubrication," he grunts, pushing him back down on the grass. He lowers himself and plays with the tip of Inuyasha's cock, alternating between flicking and swirling his tongue. Inuyasha tilts his head back, a stream of gasps and quiet moans emerging from his lips as Sesshoumaru teases him. He reaches a hand down and runs it through the youkai's silky hair before pushing his head down, forcing him to swallow his entire length. 

Sesshoumaru eyes Inuyasha, looking satisfied as he slowly raises his head, sucking hard. The hanyou lets out a groan. He quickly envelopes Inuyasha's cock again. His head presses against the youkai’s throat and he groans as Sesshoumaru swirls his tongue around him. 

Adequately lubricated, Sesshoumaru releases him and stands up. His cock twitches in anticipation. He offers a slender hand to Inuyasha and the hanyou takes it, pulling himself up. 

"Shall we begin?" he asks elegantly, turning his back to Inuyasha and pulling his hair to one side. He doesn't get an answer. Instead, Inuyasha pushes the mokomoko aside, gripping Sesshoumaru at his waist to keep him in place. His other hand guides his aching cock into the youkai’s tight entrance. Sesshoumaru places a hand against the tree to steady himself as Inuyasha eases himself out, then back in, slow and deliberate. "Faster," he orders, reaching his other hand down to the hanyou's ass and gently digging his claws in. 

Inuyasha smirks, sweat shimmering on his forehead in the pale moonlight. He wraps his claws tighter around Sesshoumaru’s hips and gives a sharp, deep thrust. The youkai lurches forward and groans loudly. He pulls out and sinks his shaft inside once more, reaching a hand around to stroke Sesshoumaru's throbbing cock. 

Sesshoumaru pulls away, brushing Inuyasha’s hands aside, and strides a few paces from the tree. He sinks to his knees on the soft, dewy grass and beckons to Inuyasha with a slender forefinger. The hanyou follows, dropping to his knees as well. He scoots closer to Sesshoumaru and pushes the mokomoko out of the way once more. His needy cock hovers at his entrance. Sesshoumaru pulls his hair back to one side, lowering himself to all fours. He presses his rear against him and Inuyasha slides himself in. 

The hanyou curls his arms around Sesshoumaru's chest, holding him tightly. The youkai's silk-white hair sways with each determined buck of Inuyasha’s hips. "Wait," the hanyou breathes, stopping suddenly and backing away. "Roll over. I wanna see your face." 

Sesshoumaru eyes Inuyasha from over his shoulder, one thin eyebrow cocked, before maneuvering onto his back. Inuyasha pulls him close by his thick, muscular thighs. He positions himself between the youkai’s powerful thighs, but Sesshoumaru stops him with a claw to the middle of his chest. 

“You are... close?” he inquires, absentmindedly running his long fingers through a locket of the hanyou’s silvery hair. He looks up, mysterious golden eyes glinting in the moonlight. 

“Ah...” Inuyasha falters. 

“Hn... As I thought.” He falls back, landing with a soft poof on his mokomoko. “Try not to come _too_ fast... is that understood?” 

“Ah...” His cheeks burn through the crisp night air. _He looks... bored... What an asshole..._ “Yeah.” 

The hanyou buries his desperate cock into Sesshoumaru’s inviting ass, taking hold of the youkai's solid cock and grasping him tightly. He tilts his head forward as he drives his cock harder and faster. He wraps his arms around Sesshoumaru’s thighs, drawing him closer and off the grass. His claws dig into the brawny flesh as he feels his climax near. A swell of pleasure builds deep in his belly and then the dam bursts. He pulls out swiftly, a loud, guttural groan sounding out as his hot seed spurts out over the youkai's stomach. 

Sesshoumaru sits up. "Better?" he asks, using a finger to tilt Inuyasha's chin up. 

"Yeah," the hanyou pants, trying to catch his breath. 

Sesshoumaru pulls him by the same lock of silver hair. "Why are you stopping? You are not done yet." 

Inuyasha leans down and takes Sesshoumaru's lips, sighing into him. His still-hard cock pushes back inside. He gives another, much deeper thrust, pressing against the youkai’s most sensitive spot. Sesshoumaru moans, allowing himself to fall back onto his plush mokomoko. The hanyou massages his cock, stroking in time with his momentum, getting progressively faster and deeper. Sesshoumaru digs his claws into Inuyasha’s forearm and growls low in his throat. One last powerful thrust leaves him shooting streams of hot, sticky cum all over his abdomen with a series of loud groans. 

Inuyasha pulls out and collapses next to the youkai, exhausted and out of breath. Several moments pass in silence before he sits back up. He stares at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru silently stares back. Inuyasha dips a finger in the mess of semen and sweat and gently swirls it around. He brings it up to his lips and slowly licks, then sucks, never breaking eye contact. 

Sesshoumaru snickers. "I did not know you had such a dirty mind, hanyou." 

Inuyasha smirks at him and rolls over, facing his back to the youkai. The cool night breeze whistles through the trees. The wind sends a chill through his body and he shivers. Sesshoumaru’s arm snakes its way around his waist, pulling him closer. "What,” the hanyou begins, sounding annoyed. He looks over his shoulder. “You cold or somethin'?" 

He tightens his grip. "No... _you_ are." He presses Inuyasha’s back to his chest to share his body heat. The hanyou relaxes, no longer feeling chilled. After a moment of thought, he removes his arm and brings it up to carefully tap the tip of Inuyasha's fuzzy ear. 

"H-hey!" he shouts. His ear flicks on reflex. 

"What is it, Inuyasha?" He brings a slender finger down along the side of the hanyou’s ear, gently brushing the soft fur. His ear twitches again. 

His burning cheeks warm through the night's chill. "Quit messin' with my ears!" 

"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru asks, sounding amused. He pinches the ear between two fingers and rubs it, earning a soft moan. That scent again. That strange, yet not unfamiliar scent, mixed in with the hanyou's. He releases the ear and glides his hand down to Inuyasha’s hip. 

“Unsatisfied?” he suggests in a seductive tone. He chuckles. His slim fingers wrap around Inuyasha’s cock. 

A sharp exhale. “Sesshoumaru...”

**Author's Note:**

> Still not as good or as detailed as my more recent fics (I mean hell my first Vesperia fic was only finished a year and a half after this guy and I'm still dang proud of it) but it's still way better than it was! And considering what I was asked to work with... my friend asked me to write this based on a comic she drew, but I personally believe it's harder to write based on a piece of visual art than it is to make visual art based off a written work. At the time I believed I did my best, but I definitely rushed it and definitely could have been a little better at the time... but now it's ok!
> 
> So this is for you, Lilli. I mean, hell, most of these fics have been.  
> I'm sorry you aren't here to see it the way it should've been in the first place.


End file.
